fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Escape
Cast The Grand Escape Cast List Episode -----------Two Days Later----------- “Still nothing?” Keith asks Patrick, who slams the garage door shut. “These fucking bastards won’t tell us shit. It’s time we ask the people. You, go fucking do it.” He point to Melody, who immediately runs off. “What are you gonna do now?” Keith asks him. Patrick ignores him and storms off, through the streets of Woodbury. “Good morning, Patrick!” A woman shouts, smiling. “Morning, Lorna.” He says back to her, bluntly. The woman runs up behind him. “Have you seen my kids?” She asked, slightly out of breath. Patrick turns to face her. “I’m sorry, but, you’re the parent, it’s not my job to keep an eye on them. Gooday.” He says to her, bluntly, storming off as she scoffs at him. “Mom!” A young girl shouts, running up to her mother, Lorna smacking her on the back of the head. “Where have you been?!” She shouts, the conversation becoming less audible the further Patrick walks away. “Me and Michael were just at Crystal’s house getting rations…” She explained. “Well tell me where the fuck you are next tim—“The conversation cuts off as Patrick closes his door to his apartment, storming upstairs into the room. He opens the door and suddenly, someone begins snapping at him violently. He kneels down and looks into her eyes, his daughter looking back, her eyes completely white – zombified. “You spilled over your bucket…” He says, tipping the bucket back up as the girl suddenly dives in, tearing into a pile of body parts. On his mantle, is a long katana that shines against the sun shining through the window. Patrick goes through to his living room and sits on his chair, staring at his zombified daughter who kneels on the ground, eating the scraps of people. ------------Prison------------ Nancy sits in her cell, on the edge of her bed, looking into a mirror with a sink underneath that opposes it. On the top bunk is Allison, who lays reading a magazine. Nancy sits, rubbing at her stomach. “Still sore?” Allison asks her, to which she grunts, standing up to look at herself in the mirror more clearly, her eyes were red and puffed, with large black bags beneath them. Her skin was pale, a ghostly white colour. She looked back down to her stomach. “How can someone GAIN weight during an apocalypse?” Nancy asked her, confused. Allison puts her magazine down and looks at her mom, confused. “Mom… I hate to point out the elephant in the room, but… Are you ---“ Suddenly, Nancy cuts her off. “No. I haven’t done it in months. Your dad only died over four months ago.” She snaps back to her daughter. “But before that?” Allison questions her. “When was the last time you, y’know…” “Seven months.” Nancy replies, shocking Allison. “Mom!” She shouts to her mother in anger. “Seven months ago and you’re stomach is that huge without you gaining any fat? What the hell else could it be? How did you not know? How did—“ Nancy walks over, covering her daughter’s mouth. “I knew. I’ve known for months. I’ve just been… denying it.” Nancy sighed, sitting down on her bed. “I’ve had morning sickness for a while. I’m struggling to do this without your dad, Ally. You know I am.” Allison nods, understandingly. “What about when the time comes around?” Allison asks her, Nancy drawing a blank, staring out of her cell door, her face devoid of emotion. In another part of the prison, Joshua stands outside with his girlfriend of four months, Charlotte. “Do you think they’re still alive out there?” Charlotte asks Joshua, worried. “I hope so. I think they should be fine. They know what they’re doing.” He says, wiping sweat from his brow as he digs up vegetables. “I don’t. They would be back by now. I mean, I hope they’re alive, but it’s been three days. I think they’re gone.” Charlotte says bluntly, shocking Joshua. “Don’t say that!” He says, offended. “Please don’t leave me.” She replies. “What?” He looks back at her confused. “Not like them. I don’t want you dying on me like they did.” She says, walking up to him, hugging him tightly. He looks down to her, her head pressed against his chest, confused. ------------Woodbury------------ Joe sits in the infirmary, Aiyana asleep in the other bed, Alice at Deidre’s desk, writing things on a pad. “So how did you end up here?” Joe asks Alice, trying to start conversation. “The same way you did. Didn’t really want to be here, but it’s my only option now. I’m stuck here, rules by a narcissistic leader.” She explains. “What did you do before… this?” He continues. “I was an Art History major. Doesn’t really come to much use now. My mom forced me to go to college.” Alice says, laughing to herself. “Art history major turned… nurse?” Joe looks back at her in confusion. “Doctor Thompson taught me everything I know. It comes in handy in case anything happens, you know?” Alice turns to face him, smiling. Suddenly, two men burst through the door, saying something to Alice and Joe in a shouted whisper. “We need to go. We’re getting you out of here.” The man says. “Brody, What the hell are you doing?!” Alice asks him in confusion, frantic. “We’re leaving. Don’t tell Patrick, let him find out himself. Please.” Brody begs. “No.” She replies, bluntly. Brody looks back in a mix of shock and anger. “I’m coming with you.” Alice demands, picking up a bag. “Huh?! Are you sure?!” Brody asks her. “I’ve never been surer in my life.” She says, walking up to the door. “You too, Travis?” Travis simply nods back. Brody helps up Joe, who remains in confusion as he is herded out of the door with Travis, Brody and Alice. They run up a corridor and are stopped in shock when they see Deidre staring back at them. “Brody?! Travis?! You two?! Where are you going?!” She shouts back to them, confused. “Doctor Thompson, We’re leaving.” Alice notifies her, Deidre staring back in shock. “Do you... wanna, you know…” “Yes.” Deidre replied bluntly. “Let’s quickly about turn, grab all the supplies we need and leave.” They turn and head back into the infirmary, taking about half of the extremely large medical supply and just as they were about to leave, Deidre felt a tap on her shoulder. “Oh, Hi Aiyana.” She said, smiling. “Dear, could you take this cast off? You said you would do it today.” Aiyana says back, her voice coarse and weak. “I’m doing something very important right now. But I promise you I’ll do it when I return.” Deidre comforts her, placing a hand on her shoulder as they stuff the rest of the medical supplies they took in their bags. Deidre spins and heads out of the door, feeling nothing but guilt for tricking Aiyana like that. They head to where the garages are and stop round the corner. “What do we do now? They have two guard standing there.” Alice says, the group looking in confusion. “They know us. We got this.” Brody says, gesturing for him and Travis to move in. In front of the garages stood Melody next to a black male with moustache. They approached them, smiling, Travis standing next to Emile, Brody next to Melody. “Patrick got you on patrol?” Travis asks them, trying to start conversation. “Yeah. Stuck here watching after these shit heads.” Emile replies. “What is it you have in there anyway?” Brody asks. “Just some—“When Melody begins to speak, Travis suddenly pulls a knife from his pocket, slitting Emile’s throat open. Melody look back in shock and quickly turns to face Brody, trying to point her gun at him, but it was too late. He took a knife from his pocket and stabbed the point of it from one side of her neck to the other, tearing through the oesophagus. She lay on the ground, gurgling her blood until she died. Travis and Brody whistle for the other three to come over and they open the first one to see Nathan tied up, his body unharmed, but not moving. They approach him, when he suddenly springs to life, clacking his teeth at Brody who tried to touch. “Shit… Is he…?” Alice asks, scared. “No… He can’t be…” Joe says, falling on his knees. “Get me down.” They hear a voice say in a low, weak tone. “Oh shit, he’s okay!” Brody and Travis cut the ropes and pull Nathan down from the wall he was tied on to. Deidre walking up to him. “He’s been starved. Probably hasn’t eaten in two days. Someone give him something to eat while we open the others, Brody, you’ll need to carry him out of here.” Brody and Alice sit with Nathan in the garage, trying to get him back to full health as they open the second one, Alexis laying inside of it, also tied up, her bottom half completely naked. “Oh shit- are you?!” Joe shouts, quickly turning away. “Get her down for me, Travis” Deidre demands. “Are you okay?” Joe asks her. “No.” Is all Alexis replies, standing to her feet once she is untied. Brody, carrying Nathan emerges from the garage, Alice following shortly after. “Okay, the next two.” They repeat the same, opening Callum’s one, but seeing he is not tied up, instead he sits in the corner, his body in shock, not moving. “Callum. Callum!” Joe shouts, Callum snapping back to life. “J-Joe?! Is that you?!” He asks, jumping to his feet. “Yes. We need to go NOW, quickly.” He demands, Joe turns around as Callum hugs him tightly. “Thank you… Thank you…” He repeats to himself, quietly. “You… You don’t need to thank me. Just open the next garage for me, please.” Joe looks back at Callum, confused. They open the last garage to see Lucas laying on the ground, unconscious. “Pick him up and lets go!” Deidre says, the group of nine running off and down the street, heading up to an outpost where a guard stands, protecting the border. When going down the street, Deidre is interrupted. “Doctor Thompson!” A woman shouts, running up to her. “It’s my sister, she has a fever! Can you please check on her?!” Deidre looks back with a mix of guilt and sadness. “I’m doing something very important right now. I’ll be back to check up on her later.” Deidre smiles back, then heads off. The group approach the guard and Brody bargains with him, trying to make him move, which didn’t take much effort. “I’ll take your post for you now – Patrick’s orders.” Brody says to the young boy, who willingly hand the gun over to him. When the boy goes out of sight, they run round and climb up the bins he was standing on, ready to jump over the fence. “Alice first.” He says, Alice jumping over, Callum following quickly after as they throw Nathan down, Callum catching him. Travis jumps over the fence just as Alexis speaks up. “I’ll meet you at the prison. I have something I need to do first.” Alexis says, walking off. They all look back in confusion and Joe goes to grab her as he feels Deidre grab his shoulder. He looks back to see her shaking her head, a sign for him to just leave her be. Deidre is next to jump over the fence and they throw Lucas’ unconscious body down, Travis catching him. Joe jumps down, hurting his leg on the way down. “You need to be more careful! You just got stitches!” Deidre shouts to him in annoyance. Joe scoffs and heads forward, Brody jumping down. “Okay we need to keep going before people notice we’re—“suddenly Brody is interrupted by the screaming pains of Travis. They looks over to see Lucas’ zombified corpse tearing into Travis’ face, then his shoulder. He drops Lucas, who then bites into his leg, causing him to fall over. Brody quickly pulls out his gun, shooting Travis in the head, then Lucas. Joe and Callum look back in sadness, their friend gone. “They’ll just think it was the guard shooting some walker, we need to go. NOW.” Brody tells them as they run, Callum holding Nathan’s weak body. They run into the nearby woods and are on their way to reach the crash when walkers begin to spring out from nowhere. One stumbles toward Callum, who can’t fight back as he is holding Nathan. Joe suddenly jumps out, killing the walker. “Thanks, dude.” Callum says, smiling back with a crooked half smile. Joe nods, pushing past him. Meanwhile, Deidre talk to Brody about his past life. “What did you do before… all this?” She asks him. “I was a Math teacher. Didn’t even know how to shoot a gun. Didn’t even believe people should be allowed to own them. Wonder if I would have thought the same knowing this was gonna happen.” Brody replies, chuckling to himself. “Before this, we were all holed up in the school gym hall. Everyone. Students, their parents, teachers and their families, me and mine. Then they broke in. Not enough space for everyone to run. The place was crammed with people. There was about five hundred people, fifty escaped. The sad thing is, most people didn’t die by the walkers. They were trampled on. Some asshole shoved my youngest son on the ground, then a woman ran by, just walked over him, then before you know it, it looked like the whole gym hall trampled over him, broke half the bones in his body. All I could do was run, thought I could save my other two sons and my wife. I was wrong. We left the gym hall, but they died three weeks later. Another walker attack. I can’t close my eyes without seeing that moment where I looked back and my son realised I wasn’t coming to get him. He was left there, a walker on top of him, eating him alive. All he wanted was his father and…” Brody stops, tears running down his face. Deidre and Alice look at each other in sadness. “We should stay at the helicopter wreckage for tonight, maybe Alexis can catch up that way. I’d also feel safer staying in one place during the night fall rather than walking through a forest in the middle of the night.” The group all agree and they stop for the night, Callum placing Nathan on the ground, sheltered by a piece of metal from the helicopter. “Is he looking any better?” Joe asks Callum. “His face has more colour, but he’s still really weak, he can barely move.” Callum explains, looking back at Nathan, saddened. “Are you okay?” Joe asks Callum. “Not even slightly.” He replies.